Judith Powell (GD)
Judge Judith Powell is a recurring character in Grimsdale, serving as the judge of the city. Profile Events Of Criminal Case A Xerdan Death After Mia, Rozetta and Johanna captured Summer Klein, they went to Judge Powell, to give her and Kayla a private trial, since noone is allowed to know about Xerda, except demigods or mist seekers (Powell is one of these two). Powell sentenced Kayla to 15 years in prison for smuggling artifacts from an ancient city, and her history of tomb robbing, and then she sentenced Summer to life due to her association with a criminal organizations, and basically putting the lives of dozens in dangerous by convincing the Xerdans to join forces with The New Olympians and fight along them in future war with The Anoterous. Sentences Case appearances *The Murder of Maura Hernandez: Live Action Game (Case #0 of Grimsdale) *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale) *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale) *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale) *A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale) *Under Her Pants (Case #20 of Grimsdale) *Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *A Hoe Kills a Hoe (Case #22 of Grimsdale) *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *"Accidents" Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) *A Pain in the Arse (Case #25 of Grimsdale) *Life With No Money (Case #26 of Grimsdale) *Pierce My Neck (Case #27 of Grimsdale) *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale) *Super Bowl (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *Man Down (Case #30 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale) *A Fetish of Death (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) *Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale) *A Thousand Scars (Case #40 of Grimsdale) *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) *Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) *Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale) *The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale) *Mown Him Down (Case #46 of Grimsdale) *Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale) *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) *Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale) *Release Me From Death (Case #51 of Grimsdale) *Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #52 of Grimsdale) *Bad Delivery (Case #53 of Grimsdale) *Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #54 of Grimsdale) *Deadly Consequences (Case #55 of Grimsdale) *One Enemy Gone (Case #56 of Grimsdale) *Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) *The Big Escape (Case #58 of Grimsdale) *Xerda On Fire! (Case #59 of Grimsdale) *Goodbye, Dear Leader (Case #60 of Grimsdale) *Let The Battle Begin (Case #61 of Grimsdale) *All Evil Comes To An End (Case #62 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery